Eevee brothers
Rainer redirects here. For the glitch Pokémon often mistakenly called Rainer, see PokéWTrainer. For the supposed PokéGod, see PokéGods. The Eevee brothers are four Pokémon Trainers from the Pokémon anime; the signature of the three eldest are the Eeveelutions that existed at the time. They made their appearance as characters of the day in The Battling Eevee Brothers. Rainer, Sparky, and Pyro appear to be the same age, possibly triplets. Mikey is noticeably younger than them. In the anime Sparky Sparky (Japanese: ライゾウ Raizō) has golden hair styled in tall spikes. His signature Pokémon is . He boasts it is the best because when angered, its fur becomes sharp as needles which it can launch at the opponent using . is a Pokémon Sparky evolved alongside the other owner's Pokémon. Its only appearance was in The Battling Eevee Brothers, where it first appeared at a Stone Town evolution party alongside the other owners and and . Sparky then boasted how powerful Jolteon was, getting into an argument with the other brothers. appeared, and stole it and all the other Pokémon including the evolutionary stones. Later they found Team Rocket from the ink trail left by Misty's Horsea, and were able to free them all except for . By using its along with the other brothers' Pokémon's attacks (including Eevee) they were able to send Team Rocket blasting off. It was last seen in a picture which was taken. Jolteon's only known move is .}} Rainer Rainer (Japanese: ミズキ Mizuki) has dark blue hair styled to look like fins. His signature Pokémon is . He boasts it is the best because it can melt into water and disappear by using . is a Pokémon Rainer evolved alongside the other owner's Pokémon. Its only appearance was in The Battling Eevee Brothers, where it first appeared at a Stone Town evolution party alongside the other owners and and . Rainer then boasted how powerful Vaporeon was, getting into an argument with the other brothers. appeared, and stole it and all the other Pokémon including the evolutionary stones. Later they found Team Rocket from the ink trail left by Misty's Horsea, and were able to free them all except for . By using its along with the other brothers' Pokémon's attacks (including Eevee) they were able to send Team Rocket blasting off. It was last seen in a picture which was taken. Vaporeon's known moves are and .}} Pyro Pyro (Japanese: アツシ Atsushi) has red hair styled to look like flames. His signature Pokémon is . He boasts it is the best because of the powerful flames of . is a Pokémon Pyro evolved alongside the other owner's Pokémon. Its only appearance was in The Battling Eevee Brothers, where it first appeared at a Stone Town evolution party alongside the other owners and and . Pyro then boasted how powerful Flareon was, getting into an argument with the other brothers. appeared, and stole it and all the other Pokémon including the evolutionary stones. Later they found Team Rocket from the ink trail left by Misty's Horsea, and were able to free them all except for . Using its along with the other brothers' Pokémon's attacks (including Eevee) they were able to send Team Rocket blasting off. It was last seen in a picture which was taken. Flareon's only known move is .}} Mikey Mikey (Japanese: タイチ Taichi) has plain brown hair with bangs shaped to resemble an Eevee's fur collar. He owns an unevolved . was hidden in a hollow tree because Mikey found it annoying that his brothers wanted to evolve it. Later, he found out that it was his choice to evolve it. Eevee's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja='Sparky': 小西克幸 Katsuyuki Konishi Rainer: 伊藤健太郎 Kentarō Itō Pyro: 岡野浩介 Kōsuke Okano Mikey: 冬馬由美 Yumi Touma |it='Pyro': Paolo De Santis (K2 dub) Mikey: Stefano Pozzi (K2 dub) |en='Sparky': Matthew Mitler Rainer: Adam Blaustein Pyro: Matthew Mitler Mikey: Kayzie Rogers |fi='Sparky': Arto Nieminen Rainer: Pasi Ruohonen Pyro: Minna Tasanto Mikey: Jenni Sivonen |no='Sparky': Erik Skøld Rainer: Trond Teigen Pyro: Tommy Karlsen Mikey: Katrine Blomstrand |es_eu='Sparky': Cholo Moratalla Rainer: Roberto Cuenca Rodríguez Jr. Pyro: Álex Saudinós Mikey: Chelo Vivares |es_la='Sparky': Benjamín Rivera Rainer: Carlos Hugo Hidalgo Pyro: Alfredo Gabriel Basurto Mikey: Ana Lobo |pl='Sparky': Radosław Popłonikowski Rainer: Wojciech Majchrzak Pyro: Mikołaj Klimek Mikey: Renata Berger}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Rainer, Pyro, and Sparky—along with Mikey—appear in the series The Electric Tale of Pikachu, which is based on the anime. In the chapter To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That is the Question!, Rainer, Pyro, and Sparky are members of a fellowship named the Knights of the E Stone. To join, members are required to own at least one Pokémon which was evolved by means of an evolutionary stone. Joining The Knights of The E Stone is a family tradition which the brothers have upheld, and they pressure Mikey to evolve his so that he may join, too. With 's help, Mikey's Eevee and defeat all three brothers to earn Mikey the right to join the fellowship without evolving his Eevee. The brothers are shown to have a playful side in the manga as well, teasing Mikey about being his "girlfriend" and disappearing in a cloud of smoke when they leave the room. According to this canon, Rainer is the oldest of the brothers, followed by Pyro and then Sparky. Pokémon was used against Ash to determine whether or not Mikey could join the Knights of the E Stone. It was easily defeated by Ash's Pikachu. None of Vaporeon's moves are known.}} was used against Ash to determine whether or not Mikey could join the Knights of the E Stone. It was easily defeated by Ash's Pikachu. None of Flareon's moves are known.}} was used against Mikey to determine whether or not Mikey could join the Knights of the E Stone. It put up a good fight, but was defeated when Mikey's Eevee used to copy its move and use it against it. Jolteon's only known move is .}} Trivia * Sparky has the same voice actor in both English and Japanese as Chopper, and Rainer has the same voice actor in both English and Japanese as both Scuz and Pete Pebbleman. * This was not the only group of siblings training Eeveelutions to appear on the Pokémon anime. When and his friends went to Johto, they met the Kimono Sisters who, like their counterparts in , each trained one of the five evolutions. Unlike the Eevee brothers, though, they had no representation in their family of Eevee itself, unless one counts Sakura's , which later evolved into . * The name Sparky was used again in the anime as the name of Ritchie's Pikachu. * Oddly, at the time of the episode, Ash, Misty, and Brock each had a Pokémon with them that could evolve via one of the evolutionary stones that are used by Eevee to evolve. evolves with the Thunderstone, evolves with the Fire Stone, and evolves with a Water Stone. Pyro and Sparky offer a Fire Stone to Brock and a Thunderstone to Ash in hopes that they will evolve their Pokémon, but Rainer never offers a Water Stone to Misty, most likely because she already has a . * In Pokémon GO, if an Eevee is nicknamed after one of the Eevee brothers (excluding Mikey), it is guaranteed to evolve into that brother's respective Eeveelution, while usually the form Eevee evolves into is random. This method seems to work only once per Eeveelution, however. Category:Kanto characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Male characters de:Evoli-Brüder it:Fratelli Eevee pl:Bracia Eevee